


The Nesbitts

by IceePolar



Category: Nesbitts
Genre: Alcohol, Dark Comedy, Drama, Drug Use, Humor, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceePolar/pseuds/IceePolar
Summary: The Nesbitts is book which follows the lives of three sisters; Caitlyn, Shelby and Amy. Who are also triplets.The triplets are in their junior year of highschool.The story takes place in Black Lake.The three go to Black Lake high, The only high school in this small community, Where everybody and everyone knows each other.





	1. Prologue

The raven haired teenager bursted out laughing along with four other teenagers, It was obvious she was intoxicated. 

It was late and dark out, The shitty street light on Hazelnut Drive was always out. 

Shelby didn't care though, At Least when the neighbors would turn on their porch lights and open their doors to scream at her and her friends, They wouldn't recognize them. Cause if they did, Her mom would skin her alive. 

As she came close to the blue two story house, She noticed the porch light was lit. She looked in the driveway, No cars. Luckily that meant her mom might have been at her aunts.

This meant Amy was home, Caitlyn was over at a friend's house, and the kids knew not to turn the porch light. She huffed, Amy was going to complain. She just knew it. 

Amy always was on her ass. She looked over at the four other fairly intoxicated teenagers. Alexi and Chantel leaning on each other and talking about some math homework that was due, Jade was laughing and recording Courtnay, Who was singing. Terribly might she add, a song, whose lyrics she couldn't make out.

"You guys wanna come in?? It's just Amy, The kids are probably asleep by now." She asked the four. 

They all voiced in agreement, stumbling up the yard. "Wait wait wait!" Courtnay froze, Waving her hands in the air. Everyone stopped. Waiting for Courtnay to speak, "Act sober." She muttered with a giggle. 

The three others laughed, telling courtnay to 'shut the fuck up', While Shelby shook her head in amusement.

She dug for her key in her front pocket. Once she got a grab of the lanyard it was attached to, She walked up her steps to the front door, She heard the lock, unlock and a pissed off Amy swung open the door.

"Where were you? Its fucking 3 in the morning. You're lucky mom isn't home. She would have whooped your ass." She hissed, opening the door for the five to get in, Then shutting it, Following them into the kitchen. As she walked in the kitchen, She leaned on the door frame, Watching alexi raid her fridge, Chantel grabbing some bread from the bag and eating it.  
Jade on the counter, on her phone. Courtnay and Shelby sitting at the table, drinking some soda. 

"Yes everyone who's name isn't shelby, Take our things.." She grunted, Pushing herself off the doorway, Slapping alexi's head, Who was drinking orange juice out of the jug. 

Shelby groaned. "Fuck off Amy. Go study or some shit." Amy laughed, Sitting across from her sister, "You're forgetting that three out of these four are also my friends." She grabbed her sister's can, Downing the rest of it. 

"You little whore." Shelby groaned.

"The only whore is you, Bitch." Amy got up from her seat, walking upstairs to her room. She laid down and continued to scroll through social media, What she was doing before Shelby decided to come and ruin her peace and quiet.

The front door opened, And in came Norma Nesbitt. She sighed, taking off her shoes, walking into the kitchen. "Shel, Where's your sisters? Also the kids asleep? Hi girls." 

"Hi Norma." The four piped up. 

"Amy's up in her room, being an asshole like usual," 

"Hey." 

"It's true, And Caitlyn is staying at a friends." Shelby answered. Norma nodded, She paused. 

"Do i smell alcohol?" She furrowed her eyebrows. The five went quiet, staring at the older woman. "Shelby..."

"Okay yeah, It's us." Norma huffed in frustration. 

"All of you, Go to shelby's room n' sleep. In the morning you're All helping me clean the basement." A chorus of Okays were heard as the five trudged upstairs. 

Norma shook her head, "I Really fucking need a job..... And a drink."


	2. Chapter 1

Amy woke up in her bed. The sun blinding her. Squinting amy sat up. Listening to the hustle of her family downstairs.

"Caitlyn go wake your fucking sister up!"

Amy watched as her door opened, caitlyn's wavy blonde hair poking in, then her entire face. Identical green eyes like her's staring at her. She rubbed her eyes. 

"Mom said to get up." caitlyn explained. 

"I heard." she replied. 

Caitlyn nodded. "Kay, I'll just close your door." she annouced, closing the door.

Amy sighed. Sliding her legs off the bed, standing up. She stretched her arms. Walking over to her closet, grabbing an outfit quickly, and retreating out of her room, as she she closed her door, her niece raced by being chased by her nephew, the two of them screaming. 

"Hey!!" she exclaimed. The 6 and 3 year old stopped running, looking back at amy. "Stop running." she growled. The two nodded, walking downstairs, racing eachother down.

Amy headed into the bathroom, getting a towel from a pile, and staring a shower.

Caitlyn sat at the kitchen table, eating her cereal and talking to lily, her 7 year old neice.

"Sup assholes" shelby walked into the kitchen, grabbing an orange from the fruit basket and peeling it. 

"Hi aunty shel." the 7 year old smiled. 

"Hey loser." shelby lightly shoved lily's head. Norma came into the kitchen with her phone against her ear and shoulder.

"Uh huh. Yes. Yes i do know how to cook. Yes i can clean rooms, you know this barbra. No, i do not want full time." norma narrowed her eyes, pouring herself coffee. Shelby looked over at caitlyn confused, 

"what's she talking to barb for??" 

"part-time job at the W.W.A?? I think." caitlyn shrugged, going back to her cereal.

"Okay, alright. Thanks barb. Yes. I'll talk to you later, bye." Norma huffed. Hanging up her call. 

"What's up mom??" shelby asked.

"I'm going to start work at the W.W.A again... Part time though. That place pisses me off." 

"Why work there then??"

"Easy job. Easy money. Reconizable co-workers." norma stated, taking a sip of her coffee. Shelby nodded, walking over to a cabinet and grabbing a glass. She walked over to the sink, about to turn the tap-"Dont! Your sister is in the shower." norma warned. Shelby turned on the tap. Putting the glass under the running water. An irritated scream echoed throughout the house. 

"Turn the fucking tap off!!"

Shelby snickered, turning the tap off, sipping slowly on her water, looking over at her mother who was glaring at her. 

She shrugged, "I didnt realize." norma huffed in disbelief.

Amy turned off the running water, grabbing her towel and wrapping her torso with it, that pissed her off. Whoever turned the tap, knowing, she was showering by the sound of running water, was going to get punched in the fucking throat.  
She dried herself off, being gentle, as she was just burned with scalding hot water.

After she was dried off. She put on her clothes, opening the bathroom door. She walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, looking for the one who caused her anger. Her eyes landed on shelby, who was drinking water and standing near the sink.

"You little bitch!" she exclaimed, rushing up to her black haired sister. 

"Hey. Hey! No fighting! Get your shit, were leaving!" norma annouced. 

"Girls you can walk. I need to get these kids to school." norma explained, walking the kids out. "Lock the door last one out!!" 

The three looked at eachother. Caitlyn looked nervous, amy and shelby looked ready to rip each others heads off. Caitlyn rubbed her hand nervously. 

"Okay nesblets! Lets go!" she cried, walking forward. The two followed behind.

They all hoped no shit was going to go down today.


End file.
